New Year's Kiss
by KatsHavingFun
Summary: Dan has a plan to make this New Year the best he's ever had. 2012 going into 2013. Phan twoshot! (Phil of course included.)


My eyes were glued on the television screen and a small grin crept up on my lips. I was on the couch, left arm sad and alone and right arm supporting the light weight of a mug of hot tea. It was New Year's Eve, and it was five minutes until it hit 2013. Phil was to my left, grinning widely and practically jumping up and down in his seat. Phil really liked the New Year, and it was a bit obvious.

I used to only think of the New Year as a boring entrance into another year that is just the same as the last one. This year, though, I had a plan for when that clock struck midnight. What was my plan, you ask? To have my first New Year kiss. And it was going to be with none other than Phil Lester.

I've liked Phil for a while, since a week after we met. I tried to push the thought away, insuring myself I was straight, but the crush became so huge I couldn't fight it anymore. Phil was my perfect boy, and I'm sure I'd be his, too. Still, even if he didn't like the kiss, I could just claim I did it because that's what you're supposed to do at the New Year. My smile grew wide.

"What's up with you, eh? I thought you didn't like the New Year," Phil asked me. He must have noticed my excitement. I blushed sheepishly and looked away. He nudged me and laughed. "What? You can tell me!" I turned back towards him and chuckled, my smile the biggest it could be.

"I just have plans for 2013. No big deal," I responded, and Phil shook his head.

"Dan, there _must _a huge deal in it because you're smiling like you just won the lottery." I tried to shrink my grin but failed miserably. Phil started to grin back. I glanced at the clock

"Two minutes," I told him, and Phil jumped up and down even more. His warm blue eyes were filled with enthusiasm and childlike wonder. This was what you would look like if you got a mountain of presents from Santa Clause on Christmas morning when you were three. I gazed at him for a moment and my heart beat uncontrollably as he looked at me. I kept looking back at him and he laughed loudly. So loudly I could literally feel his excitement in my stomach churning around in there. I had never been looking forward to the New Year so much in my entire life. Phil looked away and bounced off the couch. He fell to the floor and we both laughed, a lot. I checked the clock again.

"Thirty seconds!" I exclaimed, and Phil just about screamed. He got back on the couch and stopped bouncing. He leaned towards the telly and his fists would bang on his knees with every second that ticked down.

5..

I smiled once again, my nervousness rushing over me but I pushed it away.

4..

Phil's eyes widened and his smile grew to an impossible size.

3..

I put my arm on Phil's shoulder, making him flinch.

2..

Phil turned towards me, looking at me with confusion.

1..

I grabbed his beautiful porcelain face and he looked at me with what seemed to be a mixture of adrenaline, excitement, confusion, and a bit of love.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I kissed his lips softly, my heart doing back-flips and Phil relaxing completely. I smiled a bit against those lips and he did the same. I pulled away, looking him in the eye. He showed really no emotion at first but then he smiled at me, his eyes twinkling and a blush over his face.

"What was _that?" _he asked me, and I stared into those gorgeous blue orbs of his.

"I love you, Phil. I have pretty much since I met you, so I thought I'd show you by making this New Year the best I've ever had," I told him, and he looked touched. His hand went over his heart and tears filled his eyes. He laughed a bit at how emotional he was being and he kissed me back. Phil, my beautiful Phil, was kissing me. It was like the fireworks on the telly were just for us. He pulled back.

"I love you too, Dan," he told me, and _my_ eyes started to water. Relationships are so mushy, but I love them.

"Happy New Year, Phil."

"Happy New Year, Dan."

We shared one more kiss for the night and we were off to bed. I was fine, happy even, but Phil came in and looked at me shyly.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" he asked, and I giggled.

"Of course." I patted the bed and he smiled. Phil jumped on my bed and squirmed around. He was shifting positions, most of them awkward and uncomfortable looking. He only stopped when his head was resting on my chest and he smiled, eyes closed. I stroked his hair and I could tell he liked it. My smile matched his and we just relaxed there in comfortable silence. I don't know when, but we fell asleep very happy.


End file.
